Damage Control issues
Damage Control issues. The Damage Control is decided to kept their secret identity from others who oppose them and consider them the most dangerous creatures. They faced their own life and death matters in the order to evade how quickly, how deadly robotic suicide. They faced a million ways to die whether if they accept to join the side with their leader or not. They rebeled against their leader because of their leader does not reveal his source to them. They survived those traps from robots. Those robots are trying to capture them for their leader. The leader and his friend improved their modified robotic version and updated new technological advance in them. When Saula Alfriends tried to break the monitor room that has a control for robots, she learnt that she is unable to break it, but led the robots to destroy the monitor room that made them stopped, however, they are not what she thought from what doctors speak highly of it. She angrily evaded the attacks from robots, but she can tell when robots stopped by the control, but she puzzled something else that made robots still doing their job. She is not getting what she understands that robots refused to hurt their leaders only. The other doctor is barely hitted by these robots with a little mortal wounds and reveals that the robots that would hurt humans too. She is pissed off at her husband for doing nothing to stop robots. Saula Alfriends is shocked to see three young mutants who are critically and severely wounded in bad shape. This made a doctor the road of guilty of what he created things that might nearly killed three young kids under his wing. Vogue Woman is also hit by the robot in the eyes of the Calibre, proving that robots can turn Vogue Woman into powerless. While she is hit, she laid unconciously. Her invulnerability saved her life before she lost her powers. She survived and woke up and learnt of what went on. She felt betrayed about the whole messy thing and was blinded by the whole reason why she is easily believed and loyal to the Zemo in a despite of their reputation and representation. She agreed with Calibre and told doctor in a hurry to save those that will change her mind to support things in her mind. The doctor tried to do the best he could do and knew those will die for few minutes. Those few minutes later, the doctors come to assist the doctor and learn that they could possibly could not do something in an order to save those who faced their death. One among three members who is cured to heal his whole body by awakening up his eyes to open and remembering nothing. Bland is the only one of three victims are hitted by the robots of Doctor Clark Martin and is saved by Chantel's invented vial. Bland seems to change and is not the same person who they knew for years. He suffers something that runs through his brain where memory is. He can not cope with it. Blythe Earp thought the whole ailments might not work on him, but the effects of the vial whether revived or saved his life from almost going to die. Leaving the others, they begin to wonder what the costs will come to Calibre and their friendship may strain with Dr. Clark Martin. Second victim among three victims, Latervina Brown, who has an alias--Simone Jevac under the private eye detective agency with her friend--Detective Florentine Tilley, who is believed dead. She experienced a near-death experience and survived her near death. She rememebered the whole incident and filled with her feelings of anger against the Doctor Martin Clark. She disappeared fast. The last victim's remains is captured by Matrix and brought to their secret cavern, but they found nothing in there. They confused what went on. They thought it was a hoax or something like that. The doctor angrily lashed out at himself, telling the Zemo that the last victim died for good because of unknown group captured the victim. The last victim appears in the issues of the Next Warrior and surprise Snyder in the belief. Snyder ordered Impala directly and immediately to outrun the last victim. Impala is hitted by the mystery person. Fullerton and Que are looking for their sister, the third victim. The Calibre thought it was Oglala, but Oglala angrily left the Calibre and vanishsed quickly. The Damage Control learnt that Sha is the third victim. In a light of the revelation, Sha secretly healed her body wholly with the herbal medicines and knew her warrior tribe's traditational heal. Sha surprised the Xia, Zemo, and Damage Control by confronting them and crossing a line. She readied to set her plans to kill her own leader of the Calibre who betrayed her and her team with her traumatic stress, fear, and anger. Que tried to snap Sha out of the mind and her attempt is unsuccessful. Sha is not familiarizing with Fullerton because of Fullerton lost his monstrous wolf-like appearance and form due to magic is broken event. Sha warned Fullterton to back off and wanted Fullerton to let her go and make sure she is seeing things to be true. Category:Issues Category:Xia-related issues